


Do's and Donuts

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr's starling-girl requested:<br/>"How about... after Lestrade's first case with Sherlock, he finds Mycroft in his office, and is told by Mycroft that he has to keep consulting Sherlock (because Mycroft doesn't want his brother to get bored and turn back to drugs). Lestrade is angry at being told what to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do's and Donuts

There's an imposing man in a suit sitting in Greg's chair, and Greg pauses for a moment, staring, a donut in one hand and coffee in the other. He feels a bit silly, even if it's his own office and the visitor has no right to be there.

"Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Good afternoon. My name is Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's big brother. I'm certain he's not mentioned me." The man rises from Greg's chair to lean across the desk and offer his hand. Greg steps closer to close the gap and finds the man has large, soft hands. He's gentle with his grip as they shake, but there's the hint of strength there that tells Greg the man is interesting.

"What brings you here?" Greg says brightly. The man, Mycroft, may be powerful, but he's polite enough. More polite than his brother anyway.

"I'm going to need you to take my brother on as a consulting detective, Inspector." Greg opens his mouth, but Mycroft shakes his head. "There's no point in protesting. I can have your job. Believe me, I don't want to, but I have the means."

Greg sets his coffee and donut on the desk and closes the door. His eyes ignite with a quiet fire. "You're threatening me."

"Yes." Mycroft shrugs lightly. "I think you'll be very good for my brother, so I want it to be you. You're loyal and supportive and you have wonderful instincts. You're perfect for the job. Please, just say yes. Take my brother on. He won't even require payment."

"Why, though? What's in it for you?" The compliments help a little because, well, no one's ever complimenting Greg, and the idea of free and more-than-competent assistance helps too. But he's still got to know what he's getting himself into, and why.

"You'll occupy his mind, which will keep him away from drugs. I worry about him, Inspector. Constantly." Greg sees in his eyes that it's the truth.

"Well...okay. But might I suggest," he says, leaning in a bit, "that next time you want someone to do something for you, you ask first instead of threaten."

"I did ask first," Mycroft points out.

"...Only technically. I didn't have time to think it over."

"You had enough time to make the correct decision now. Here," Mycroft hands Greg the coffee with the hand that isn't holding the handle of a likely-weaponized umbrella.

Then, Mycroft shakes his hand again. Greg stares at his face for a long moment, deciding he's alright, for a powerful threat-maker and an overprotective brother type. They push past each other, and Greg settles into his desk, starting to sip at his coffee, glancing at the reports he'd been in the middle of.

"Oi!" he says suddenly. His donut is missing. He peers through the glass at the figure of the eldest Holmes, who is posed almost casually, looking pointedly away and eating Greg's donut. 

"Holmes. I'm seeing it now," Greg mutters.


End file.
